Hiding From Yourself Series Part 2
by SuperrachiE
Summary: It's summer time and our teens from Part 1 Kori,Richard,Vic,Gar, and Raven are meeting new people and learning more about not only their new comrades...but themsleves! R&R! CH. 5 UP!
1. Leaving Rachel Behind

Hiding From Yourself – Part 2

Chapter 1 – Leaving Rachel Behind

Disclaimer: …I still do not own TT, BUT I DO HAVE GOOD NEWS!….no I didn't just save a load of money on car insurance by switching to Geico……my good news is: HERE'S PART 2! YAY!

I would like to thanks everyone who ahs been reading and reviewing…..i get that tiny sparkle in my when my email alert pops up saying that I have received a message from Fanfic story reply….wow…anyways! ON WITH THE SHOW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori awoke in a giant fluffed bed, daunted in silk and satin sheets from bead to foot. When her eyes started to adjust to her surroundings she noticed her bed wasn't the only decked out thing in this place. She noticed that there was also a full-length mirror, a giant dresser, and the most gorgeous vanity table she had ever laid eyes on. Across the room she noticed a giant balcony, which took her breath away, and felt herself glide over to the edge.

She sighed, looking up at the deep purple sky. Then it hit her…everything from the past two and a half months came flooding back to her like a surreal dream.

NIGHT OF HER BIRTHDAY—2 & A HALF MONTHS AGO

As Rachel stared down at her home, which was slowly fading away, a heartbroken sigh escaped her lips. Realizing it she tried to cough in order to hide it, but it was too late. Ryan had heard it. He hated doing this, but he knew it was for the best, so he tried to break the uneasy silence…very bluntly.

"Koriand'r, I know this must be hard, but…ugh…okay listen," he said after stumbling out the words, "you're my little sis…my baby sister to be exact, and as far as I can remember I have always wanted to be there for you. But I couldn't…and this is my chance to, and I want you to know that I will be here for you through everything else along the road. I promise."

Rachel now had tears silently riding down her cheek for the second time that day. 'This is it. This is your destiny…leave Rachel-you are Koriand'r, now, and forever…'

"Ryand'r?" she asked wiping away her last tear.

"Yes?"

"Please. I wish to become Koriand'r, and leave my life as Rachel…forever." The last word nothing more than a whisper.

"of course." He wasn't stupid. Finding our most of your life was a lie has got to suck, but he meant what he said…he was going to be there for her-no matter what. "Letters have been sent out to everyone that now knows, other than Sheila and Daniel of course, which erase their memory of what happened and they will all come to believe that you have come to California."

"Why is that?"

"Because that _is _where we will be living after yours summer training. Jump City, CA., where I am going to college at."

"So I will be going back to high school, only in Jump City?"

"Correct. They will believe you are here on a scholarship to that music school you applied to, but one person shall know the truth."

She raised her head at this, a tiny sparkle had returned to her eyes.

"Andrew…" she said, a bit of joy in her voice.

-------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed, and that entire time was spent the two of them talking, Ryan explaining to her about how they would be spending the summer. He explained that for the next two and a half months she would be learning about her planet, and training her 'powers'. She still refused to believe that she could have powers, until he explained that she was given this shot that would keep her abilities dormant until its chemicals were removed from her blood. In order to get rid of the chemicals she would have to get another shot when they reached Tamaran. It was then she gasped.

There in front of her, was a planet covered in a purple and white haze. Once they entered the gorgeous sphere's atmosphere, the young red head was faced with a violet sky, and a red dirt that covered the ground, until she noticed the mountain in which buildings and homes were perched upon. At the peak of this mountain though, was a castle like palace, in which she thought she would only read about in fairy tales.

When they departed from the Jeep, and there in front of them stood a giant and some men whom seemed to be warriors. The man whose hair was a brilliant red, looked at the young girl with tears forming in his eyes. His features were that of a giant from one of the fairy tales mention before; a scar was visible across his right eye, one of his pupils was smaller than the other, and he was covered head to toe in armor and leather.

"Zol Ryand'r. Verdrl nock scurb'le, Koriandor?" (Hello Ryand'r. Please is that, Koriand'r?)

"Zol Galfore. Cher'r." (Hello Galfore. Yes.)

"My Bumgorf, Koriand'r. You have become more beautiful than I had expected!"

Kori just looked at the man with wide eyes. Bumgorf? And what was up with all those weird words? Was that the language here? It was then Ryan inturrupted her thoughts.

"Please Knorfka, Galfore. She does not understand our language. You shouldn't have forgotten, she was raised on Earth. Our customs shall be taught to her, while she stays for her training."

"Of course. Forgive me, Ryand'r." the old man looked hurt form the fact that she couldn't remember him, who could blame her? She left when she was only a year old! Kori saw his hurt, and felt an unknown kindness. I mean, when she was Rachel she was nice, but now that she was Kori, she felt as if kindness and happiness was almost an all time thing. She had decided before, that leaving her identity as Rachel in the past, was like being reborn. And with being reborn into Kori, that meant a whole new life, a second chance. She was going to do everything she could to make the best out of this.

"Please, Galfore. I am sorry that I fo not remember you, but I hope that in the next couple of months we become close. As knorfka, and bumgorf." She said, hesitating at the last choice of words, not really understanding what they meant. But, this comment worked, as a giant smile spread across the warrior's face.

"Yes, Princess Koriand'r. I would enjoy that, also."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya have it! EEK! I AM SO THRILLED! Please, I hope you enjoy this, and here is a warning into the future….

I will be changing it up some. A couple chapters for Kori, then back on Earth, then back to Kori. Got it?

HOPE SO! PLEASE R&R!


	2. Discovering Pt 1

Hiding From Yourself – Part 2

Chapter 2 – Discovering Pt. 1

Disclaimer: …I still do not own TT, BUT I DO HAVE GOOD NEWS!….no I didn't just save a load of money on car insurance by switching to Geico……my good news is: HERE'S PART 2! YAY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_. She had decided before, that leaving her identity as Rachel in the past, was like being reborn. And with being reborn into Kori, that meant a whole new life, a second chance. She was going to do everything she could to make the best out of this._

"_Please, Galfore. I am sorry that I for not remember you, but I hope that in the next couple of months we become close. As knorfka, and bumgorf." She said, hesitating at the last choice of words, not really understanding what they meant. But, this comment worked, as a giant smile spread across the warrior's face._

"_Yes, Princess Koriand'r. I would enjoy that, also."_

BACK WITH KORI IN PRESENT TIME

The sky at night was a much deeper purple, than during the day, she noticed. _'Probably because of the sun, kind of like back on Earth.'_

Earth.

Oh, how she missed it so, but in only a matter of hours her and Ryan would be going back. They made a pact that when they reached Jump City, they would go straight towards McDonald's, or somewhere for some fried food. She laughed at the thought. It wasn't that she had been out of contact with all earth things and leisure's the past two and a half months, because that was far from the truth.

She learned that her older sister, Komand'r or Koma, was living in New York and she would fly up every other weekend, and deliver mail to her, which consisted of letters from Andrew, and gifts such as her CD Player and the CD's of her collection in Missouri.

She sighed again, only this was a happy sigh when she thought about how close her, and her sibling had become. But then it reminded her of how she even got this far. The memory of gaining her powers came pouring once more.

A WEEK AFTER THEY ARRIVED ON TAMARAN

Kori was learning fairly easy so far when it came to learning the Tamaranian language and customs. Ryan had told her that it was because every Tamaranian had the ability to 'catch on fast'. Ryan. After they had arrived she had literally relied on him as not only her big brother, but as a teacher. They had become super close over the past week, and Kori loved the fact that she had him to rely on.

Especially now. Today was the day Galfore and Ryan would be taking her to get the shot, in which will bring her powers to the surface. She had also become kind of fond of the giant, once she realized that Knorfka meant something along the lines of a 'guardian', or someone who raised you. AS they walked down the dark corridor, many doors with odd symbols passed by them, until they finally reached the end. The door before her was tall and skinny, decked out in some type of steel and the symbol it shared was that of a diamond with an '8' in it. (A/N: sound familiar?)

Galfore pressed his hand onto the giant square in the middle of the door, just below the symbol. A bright light poored beneath it, until a robotic voice stated:

"IDENTITY RECEIVED. IDENTIFIED: WELCOME GALFORE."

The room seemed to be only that of a small closet, except instead of clothes it held a stool, cabinet, and a giant screen on the north wall. Ryan led his younger sibling to the stool, in which she say upon, awaiting her fate. Galfore was searching through one of the drawers in the cabinet until he finally pulled out a shiny lavender box with Tamaranian markings on it. Kori, who had already picked up the Tamaranian alphabet, studied each symbol spelling out the word in her head.

STARFIRE

'Starfire? Okay, how ironic is this?' she thought. Apparently Ryand'r noticed his sisters discovery, and decided to go ahead and inform her thoroughly.

"Kor, I see have successfully read the _treaox'r_. Starfire is your warrior name, or in other phrases, Koriand'r in English." The brunette boy stated, "After you are injected you will consume the abilities to fly, create starbolts, have boundless strength, and though you have missed your transformation, you have eye beams bestowed upon you, also. With these powers, your destiny has baited you into becoming one of the fiercest warriors of Earth."

This information struck her hard in the heart. _'One of the fiercest warriors of Earth? How can I pull that off? I Barely made it through my first year of softball, and they expect me to train all of the powers, and have it nailed in the next two months? I..I..don't think I can do it..'_ she thought.

"Please my little Bumgorf. You can, and you will do this. It is in your destiny, and you shall be great!" the older man said, noticing the young beauty's distress. This statement brought up her spirits, then one more thing was still haunting the dark corner of her mind—would it be for good, or for evil?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2! Go me, Go me! I hope you all enjoy this one as well! I have one more chapter finished so far, and I will post it up here sometime this afternoon, then go in my room, lock the door and write some more. Heh heh heh!

I'm GLAD YOU LIKE IT STEELO! You're my new buddy! YAY FOR NEW BUDDIES!


	3. Discovering Pt 2

Hiding From Yourself – PART 2

Chapter 3 – Discovering Pt. 2

Disclaimer: You should realize this by now…..sigh

MANAMANA! Dododooodooo!

The needle was incredible small, and Kori had barely felt it prick her tinted skin. What she could feel though was the newly added liquid coursing through her veins. HE elder brother had told her how to use her 'powers' for the most part: feel. Tamaranian powers were inclined by emotions; unbridled joy for flight, boundless confidence for superhuman strength, and righteous fury for her starbolts and eye beams. As she was pondering these thoughts, she was being led out of the castle, below on the palace's grounds – for combat practice.

When they reached their destination, Kori saw that they were on the red-barren ground, and the only people around were that of before – Ryand'r, Galfore, and herself.

"I thought I was supposed to be training."

"You are. For this first week, you will be training your emotions." Ryan answered, "Now, I want you to think about something that makes you happy, and only that, okay?"

"Okay." Then she thought of one of her favorite songs by SheDaisy, Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing, and before she realized it she was hovering a few feet above the ground. When she noticed, she gasped, her happy thought relieved form her mind, causing her to fall back to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Ow." Was all Kori said, as she rubbed her now bruised rear. It was then she heard a woman's laugh from above her. When she followed the laughter, she saw a girl who seemed a few years older than her, but what she mostly noticed was how much the girl looked like her. She had all the same features except she had dark-violet hair, with matching eyes, and seemed a bit fuller and taller.

"This must be my sister dear, Koriand'r!" the mysterious girl shrieked.

Ryand'r flew up towards his other sister and hugged her happily. _'Sister? I have an older sister, also…?' _As she thought this, her 'sister' and brother had landed on the barren ground, and were making their way towards her.

"Kori, this is Komand'r, your older sister." Ryan had informed her. The thought of having an older sister, lit something inside of Kori, and one of her hundred watt smiles formed upon her face, as she hugged Komand''.

"Please Koriand'r. Call me Koma." Koma said while being crushed under her sister's grip. "I see that you are just now training your emotions. It was rather easy for me, but I guess something's are easier for some more than others are. How about I help?"

"Oh yes, please! I would much enjoy that!"

"Great. Then let's get started!"

in an mmbop your gone

Over the next week, Kori and Koma became very close. Koma helped Kori train, while Kori told Koma of her life before. They had learned so much about each other, including Koma's life back on earth.

She, too, had been sent away to Earth, but she was four when they were all sent, so she knew of her culture and true identity. IT turns out that her and Ryan, being older, stayed together and lived in an orphanage until it was time for them to return, when Ryan was thirteen. Thirteen is the age where boys become men on Tamaran, and since the way had just ended, it was safe for both of them to return. After they both trained, they went back to Earth, and split up in complete opposites of the country. Ryan wanted to finish high school, go to college, and open up his own diner or restaurant; while Koma on the other hand wanted to view the world, and ended up in New York City working for Calvin Klein Co., while attending a fashion school.

Kori told Koma all about her life as Rachel, including Michael, and this information brought Koma into a storm. She ranted and raved about how she would "make that kid eat his words" if she were to ever come across him, and a whole mouth full of Tamaranian curse words, Kori had yet to learn. Koma also told her baby sister that she would visit every once in a while to check on her training and to gossip.

the way you walk around me

Kori went down to the pod-pad (A/N: like a helipad, but for space pods….tee hee hee) to say good-bye to her sister who was leaving for Earth, and was doing so very etchy. She was actually kind of nervous, in saying good-bye, because she also had a favorite ask of her sister...and that favor was the piece of paper that she had folded oh so nicely, which was burning a hole in her hand form fidgeting so much.

When she reached her destination she was Ryan hugging Koma good-bye, while Glafore stood on the side silently.

"Kor-Kor!" Koma screamed as she threw her arms around her younger sibling, "I am going to miss you so much, and don't worry, I'll bring Earthen gifts the next time I visit!"

"Please Sister, Gifts are not of importance…"Kori let out, her voice trailing off leaving Koma to become suspicious.

"But those letters you are holding are?"

Kori blushed, realizing she had been ratted out by her own fidgeting.

"One for your B.F.F. Andrew, who knows who you are now, and the other for Michael, whom knows but you are scared to speak with… am I right?"

Kori just stood there dumbfounded. " Um…actually, that is 'right on the dot'."

"Of course, Sister Dear! And yes, I will hold my tongue, AND my fist around that Clorbag you call an ex-boyfriend." She said noticing her sister's features, which after that became a giant smile. The sisters hugged, and with that, Koma was off towards Earth, as Kori stayed behind wishing she was the one leaving.

&(&&&&&&(&&)&

okay! HOW DID YOU LIKE! SERISOUSLY!

And if your wondering why Koma and Kori aren't like fighting, it's because I didn't want Blackfire evil. She's still very arrogant if you can tell, and she always will be, but she's also gonna be very important to Kori as in family wise, because her parents are 'gone'. I know I haven't exactly said this but yes, their parents are gone as in dead, but trust me. THAT'S NOT SUPER IMPORTANT! LoL


	4. It's Just 2 Months

Hiding From Yourself Series – PART 2

Chapter 4 – It's Just For 2 Months

Disclaimer READ BY:…..Slade?

Slade: Bwahahaha! I am Slade. Fear Me!

Me: …right…just say the disclaimer.

Slade:but I'm Slade!

Me: Yes I know…just DO IT!

Slade: whimpers fine…she doesn't own anything…sniff

ON WITH THE GRAMMY WINNING STORY!

An hour after they left Richard, Gar and Raven were found at her house watching T.V. together. A nerve racking silence between the two was all that could be heard until Gar sighed, and started flipping through channels.

"..it was then that he knew what he had to do.."

CLICK

"call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me.."

CLICK

"..Trixy, not now, I'm in a race.."

CLICK

"..you thin zoolander is in trouble.."

CLICK

Many more channels were 'clicked' away, until the dark girl couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh, Gar, oculd you PLEASE find something to watch! The clicking is giving me a headache!" CRACK "and there goes the hallway mirror."

"Sorry Rae, it's just, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go change for work."

The green haired boy watched his crush and close friend walk down the hall and once he heard the door shut, his eyes fell back upon the TV. 'Dude, this shouldn't be so hard! Just say, "Rae, I just wanted to say before I leave that, I love you!" … Oh yeah, and in return she'll laugh in response with, "Now THAT'S a joke, Gar!" Ugh…' It was then the click of the TV being turned off, aroused him from his thougths. There in front of him stood the dark beauty, arms crossed glareing at him. He noticed that she was now wearing a dark blue tee, and a pair of balck pants which brought out all the right curves.

"Gar, Snap. Out. Of. IT!"

"What, huh? Oh yeah, um, Ready?" he choked out.

"No, I'm just standing out of boredom. Now let's go!"

your on the verge of going crazy, and your hearts in pain

The ride on the way to the café was just as quiet as it was before. The morpher turned the dial to relieve some of the tension, when Gary Allen poured through the speakers.

_**So you sailed away, into a gray sky morning **_

_**Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring **_

_**And nothings quite the same now **_

**I just say your name now**

"So, your leaving tonight?" Raven asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. After I drop you off, I'm gonna go home and grab my bags." He answered.

"So…tonight's goodbye?"

"Yup."

**But its not so bad, You're only the best I ever had **

**You don't want me back; you're just the best I ever had**

"Oh…"

**So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony **

**Remembering the girl, leaves me down and lonely**

"Don't worry though. It's just for the next two months. No big."

"Who said I was worrying?"

"I just thought-"

"-You thought wrong…" the last words making her cringe inside, while cracking his heart a tad more.

**We're sending in a letter, make yourself feel better  
But it's not so bad, You're only the best I ever had  
You Don't want me back, you're just the best I ever had**

Gar pulled up beside the tiny café, and let out a sad sigh. Raven got out, along with Gar, who came around to her side.

"So, um…I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Of course." Raven tried to let out a small smile, which in return made Gar smile a little himself. She started walking towards the door, while he just stood there, until she stopped just as she reached the door. It was then the Goth did something that took her changeling crush by surprise; she turned around, ran towards the green teen, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please, be careful, and don't…"

"Don't what?" the shocked boy said as he returned her hug, scared to let go of her. Was this it? Was this what they had been waiting for?

"Don't…"the girl stopped and thought about what she wanted to say, 'don't forger me for another girl'; but she just pulled away and continued, "Don't annoy too many people."

His heart fell. "Okay. I'll try."

She nodded, and turned on her heel back for work, but not without looking back, to see him drive away – the last verse of the song echoing down the street, and through her ears.

**You're just the best I ever had…**

&&&&&&&&&&&

okay that was a BB/RAE lover chapter! Sad…I know! Next chapter will have some new characters in it, so stay tuned!

_**  
**_


	5. New Crushes

Hiding From Yourself – PART 2

Chapter 5 – New Crushes?

Disclaimer now read by: ….ROBIN!

Fangirls across the globe: OMG! shriek until they pass out

Robin: Uh….

Me:Robin..disclaimer..now!

Robin: RIGHT! Okay, she doesn't own anything. Because apparently if she did I would be a complete and total gentlema- WHAT THE HECK!

Me: READ IT! You saw what happened to Slade-y Poo!

Robin: right..right…I would be a complete and total gentleman to Starfire. This includes holding her hand in front of people unashamed, and taking her out to THE PEAR TREE restaurant in Bevier, Mo. Mmm…mmm! THOSE ONIONRINGS!

Me: Very Good!

they run around in their underwear and they never shave

Raven entered the tiny, yet busy none the less, café with a sad look on her face. Her friend Sam noticed this and decided to speak up.

"Um, Raven? You look a little, sad, and I didn't know you could do sad." The other Goth said. Sam wore the same thing as Raven, but her was a little longer, seeing as it wasn't cut in an angle, and was up in a half ponytail. She also had violet eyes, only hers were just a plain purple, while Raven's were a blue-lilac. (A/N: Can you guess who this girl is?)

"It's nothing. Just.."

"Had to say goodbye to her boyfriend." A deep male voice said rich with a British accent. The girls' heads shot over to the counter to see the owner of the voice. There stood a tall, skinny teenage boy with silver locks, along with a set of matching eyes. Raven found his eyes amazing, but the heat radiating of her face brought her own towards the ground.

"He's not my boyfriend. Gar is my best friend." She said towards herself, more than anyone else around her.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get your apron on, tables are filling up and I could use the extra hands." Sam said as she walked towards one of the tables.

Raven could feel the young man's eyes on her all the way towards the back, and when she felt alone she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She clocked in, grabbed her apron, and headed back towards the tables until she ran into something – something soft.

"Of forgive me. I am rather clumsy and rude at times." The same guys' voice said.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't…um…"Raven stuttered, letting the mysterious boy finish her sentence for her.

"-watching where you were going?" she nodded. "Non-sense, but anywho, I'm Malchior, and your Raven."

"How did..?"

"Samantha said it earlier. I'd like to apologize for earlier, also. I t was rude for me to jump to conclusions."

"No, it's okay, but um, I have to get out there and help Sam."

"Oh, of course." He backed away, letting her through, and when her arm brushed against his abs, she felt the heat rise up again.

"_Damn hormones."_ She sneered under her breath.

BACK WITH GAR

_**I'm not listening, not anymore **_

**_The more I learn, the more I ignore_**

CLICK

_**Fallen through, why did I fall for you**_

_**Fallen for all the lied alibis that you said**_

**_Left me holding on by the last thread_**

CLICK

_**God give me a moments grace, cause if I'd never seen your face**_

_**I probably wouldn't be this way**_

CLICK

"Ugh" sighed a frustrated teen as he flipped through all of his selected stations. He had just had a very…very intense moment with the girl he was in love with, and it was still playing stankball with his nerves.

His driving led him to a small house, which the sun bathed upon, allowing all the different floral arrangements prosper with each sip. He parked and entered, then slowly made his way up the stairs towards his room. When he opened the door, he was smothered in a messy room, and along with some five week old tofu calzone, were two suitcases and a a sleeping bag wrapped up. He grabbed these items, minus the old food, and headed back downstairs towards his forest green Neon. After placing his junk in the trunk, he set off for the destination, in which he would be residing at for the next two months.

He passed Vic's house slowly, noticing the empty driveway. _'Probably left early for Chicago.'_ Then he drove past Wayne Manor, whose gates were locked tight, and it was then he noticed down towards one of the many secret entrances to the Batcave, a colorful blur blazed towards the highway. _'Robins out to find trouble…again.'_ He thought laughing a bit at his friends' stern heroism. 'I wish I could help out, but everyone knows that a changeling can't do spit.' He then headed downtown towards the main interstate, and along this route he passed Raven's house, and the Café. He felt the stankball rising again within him as he slowly went by Café Black, and when he peered inside he saw his dark beauty helping some customers near the window, and he did the last thing he thought he could do – he honked.

It grabbed her attention, as she looked up and gave him one of her barely there smiles, which helped plaster one of his goofy smiles upon himself.

3 HOURS LATER

A forest green Neon pulled into the driveway of the vegetarian camp, Camp Veggies-N-Such. Once parked, the driver side door opened revealing a green haired teen. He went to his trunk to grab his stuff when he heard a girl's giggle from behind him.

When he turned he saw an amazing beauty of the earth. There stood a blonde haired, blue eyed girl whose hair was flying in the wind. She was dressed in a pair of short khaki shorts, a layered blue top, aviator goggles around her neck and a pair of gardener's gloves upon her hands. _'Beautiful'_ he thought.

"Um, hi! I'm Terra, Terra Markov, and I got here a day early, as I see have also." The said, nodding towards his trunk in which he was relieving of.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, I'm Gar." He squeaked out, a little squeakier than he would have liked. " I always get here the night before, so I can get the best cabin. What about you?"

"Oh, um, I was just – free. So I thought: Why not come early?"

They stood in an unnerving silence until finally a rock or two floated towards Gar, and when he noticed he looked towards Terra, noticing her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. _'She must have powers, too!'_ he thought. Then they dropped, and the beauty gasped.

"Oh no! I mean, you can't tell!" she shrieked, eyes wide as saucers, "Please don't hate me, I –"

"Terra, it's okay!" he interrupted, "you have special powers, and can't really control them. It's okay! I…I have powers too."

"But – you do?" she said, apparently surprised.

"Yeah, well, I'll show you, as long as you promise not to tell. I'd rather not let very many people know."

"I promise."

He checked around, making sure no one else was around and in the blink of an eye he morphed into a cute, but green, puppy. The blonde shrieked at the cuteness, and Gar changed back to normal.

"You're a.." she began, a giant smile spread across her face from meeting a new friend, whom was like her.

"Changeling."

It was then the tiny-framed girl threw her arms around him, leaving his cheeks to burn a sufficient red.

"Friends forever?"

"Of course, Terra." He answered hugging her back. He could tell from the beginning that something was there, and now he knew it.

Something's been going on and I don't know what it is

omg I feel super bad for not updating earlier. I've been super busy lately with stuff. Hope you enjoy!

PLUS, I would like to thank all of the reviewers!

Without you guys this story would have stopped a long time ago. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	6. New Enemies & Moving On

Hiding From Yourself – PART 2

Chapter 6 – New Enemies and Moving On

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Teen Titans, or characters from Danny Phantom, OR James Lafferty. Life just isn't fair.

God knows how I've missed you. All the hell that I've been through

After Raven left, Richard went straight to the batcave in search for information on his dream. He spent about an hour online, until his Robin Comm. went off.

"Robin. There's a break-in down at S.T.A.R. Labs, some new guy, but I can't get there for another twenty minutes. So, get—"

"—going? Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!"

The boy ran down the dark hallway, while stripping away his average clothes, leaving him in a colorful uniform of red, yellow, green, and black. He hit a red button, three fourths of the way down and the famous bike, known as the R-Cycle, appeared in front of him. As he started the engine, he discarded his one-of-a-kind sunglasses, and quickly replaced it with a cloth mask, and Robin, the boy wonder, was off!

Minutes later, the bike zoomed out of a cavern under Wayne Manor, and was burning rubber along the asphalt. As he weaved in and out of traffic, he finally reached his destination – S.T.A.R. Labs. When he entered, he swiftly made his way down the meek hallways, until he heard guns shooting around a couple of doors down. He studied his surroundings, then burst down the door.

"Awe, Robin. Its about time you joined me."

BACK WITH RAVEN LATER THAT NIGHT

"Well Danny and Tucker needed me for, um, Biology help. So can you two close up? Sam said, tripping over her words.

"Sure Samantha. Have Fun." The silver haired boy answered, receiving a nod back, as the dark girl left the tiny café.

Malchior was found wiping off the counter quietly, as Raven went around back to clock out. Ever since she met Malchior she felt attracted to him, but then when he would say something sweet she would have flashbacks of her different moments with Gar_. 'Oh Azar, why can't I get over him?'_ she thought. She sighed, and then snapped out of her confused love story when she heard a crash.

"What's going on in here?" she shrieked when she reached the front, anger rising upon her. There she found Malchior sitting on the floor, dish rag on top of his head. She couldn't help herself and did something very UN-Raven like; she giggled.

"Your funny." She spoke through giggles, and then a light broke, causing her to curse herself under her breath. Malchior over heard some of this cursing and decided to step in.

"Did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently, hoping to fool him into forgetting what just happened.

"Break the light bulb. Did you do it?"

"Um…n-n-no. H-How could I have?" she stuttered out. "It's all the way over there, and I didn't move."

"Exactly."

"What are you hinting at? That I'm some sort of –"

"Witch." He finished, looking at her with hopeful eyes. "But you're not exactly a witch, are you Raven?"

Her eyes sprang in shock. "H-How d-d-did you—?"

"Because, you know me also. I am Malchior Rorekness,--"

"—one of the greatest Wizards of all time. But you can't be! In that book it said you –"

"—died? Yes, well I found a way to bring myself back, but it's only temporary. I can only make it complete with the help of you., but that's too much to ask for."

Raven was beyond shocked, and was close to the verge of insanity to say the least_. 'He's like me sort of, but wait, why would he need me?'_ Malchior, who read her thoughts, smirked to himself when he answered her question.

"Because, you, my fair maiden, are not only gifted with wondrous powers, but are also gifted with beauty." His English accent sending chills down her spine.

"B-Beauty?" This stuttering was starting to get on her nerves.

"Yes," he leaned inches from her face, "you are the most beautiful maiden my eyes have ever laid upon."

ON TO ROBIN

"_Awe, Robin. Its about time you joined me."_

The eerie person of crime, who said this, was a tall man fashioned in a black jump suit, which adorned metal armor, but the creepiest thing about the man was his half-orange, half-black mask that only revealed one eye. At the site of his figure, the boy wonder seethed with hatred.

"Who are you?" he screamed, yet apart of him couldn't tell why he loathed this man so much.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Robin. Very impatient I see, but yet so am I." The man said in a voice that would send chills up anyone's spine who heard it. "Now, should we?"

He pulled out his bow staff form behind his back and ran towards the young man. Punches and kicks were thrown, many blocked. Robin twirled his bow-staff, and was getting ready to strike when out strange criminal came first. The impact was so defying the boy wonder's toy broke in half, which led John Doe out for the kill, but luckily our hero was too fast. He began several back-flips until he shot up and threw three tiny balls at the ugly mask of his enemy, slightly blinding him as the flashes took hold—leaving the acrobat for his offensive mode to kick in, and kick in it did! His steel-toed boot smashed into that mask, and all that was heard after impact was a defiant crack. The man's hand found its way up to his cracked mask, not allowing the boy wonder to see his true identity. He backed away, and the furious teenager began walking towards him.

"Who…are…you?" Robin said in between wheezes.

"…Slade." And the man was gone. He seeped into the shadows with that last word, leaving the boy to wonder, _'Slade, who?'_

WITH GAR AT CAMP

"Geez, you're hilarious B.B."

"Hilarious? I mean, Yeah! Hilarious!"

For the past two hours the two teens had been telling each other of their lives, having a hay-day, or hay-night. It was now 11:30 p.m. and they were found sitting on stones near the camp's lake.

Terra spoke of how she had been around the world, ever since she left her home at the age of nine. She tried training her powers the best she could, but found she still had hardly any control. Of course, when Gar heard this he jumped at the chance of trying to help her.

"My friends and I helped each other train our powers, they can—"

"—never know." she interrupted, her voice losing its high pitch happiness, dropping it down a couple notches.

"But, why Terra? We can—"

"—not help me. Gar, you can tell your friends of me, but promise me you won't speak of my abilities. Promise!"

"Okay Terra, okay. I promise."

The blonde smiled and leaned into Gar's shoulder, resting her head upon it. Gar, on instinct, snaked his arm around her waist. '_What am I doing? What about Raven?..but Terra, there's a strong connection here. I can have something serious here. I can't just throw it away just because of my feelings for Rae. She'll always be there, but Terra, well…why not follow instinct?"_ he bickered in his head. He made his decision – he was going to spend this summer with Terra…and build this connection.

WITH RAVEN…once again

"_B-Beauty?" This stuttering was starting to get on her nerves. _

"_Yes," he leaned inches from her face, "you are the most beautiful maiden my eyes have ever laid upon."_

Raven's heart rate sped up, her face flushed, and her palms began to sweat. _'Not again!'_ she thought, and right as her lips were about to part the light above her was enveloped in a black aura, and shattered, bringing her thoughts back in order.

"Sorry." Stuttered out once again, finding it very hard to breathe. "I need to check my cell real fast—do you mind?"

Malchior sighed, but released a small smile none the less. "Of course not, but I'd be happy enough giving you a ride home if you don't mind."

"Sure." She walked to the back and noticed she had one new voice message from Gar, and from the time, it seemed he called while he was driving towards camp. _'Should I listen to it?…Yes, listen, it could be important.'_

BEEP—"Yeah, um..Rae? It's me, Gar. I was just calling to well…gosh how do I say this? Um, well yeah…Rae, I miss you. Just give me a call back."

'He misses me already?—great, just what I need.' She sighed as she pushed the CALL BACK button.

RING….RING… "Hey. This is the Gar-man. I see your trying to contact my sexy-self, but I'm busy apparently, so Dudes leave your name and your number and I'll call back when I'm done being…well, busy. Later!"

She rolled her eyes, then heard the beep, and quickly summed up the message. "Gar, it's me, Raven. Um…I got your message, but I was thinking that maybe…" she cringed at her next words, "maybe we shouldn't talk until you get back. It's too hard to act like nothings here, so…yeah. Good Bye Gar. Have a nice summer."

A single tear fell down her cheek as she closed her phone and walked to the front, where she saw Malchior leaning against the counter.

"Let's go."

When you have no light to guide you – I will come to you 

OMG I CAN"T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! I feel horrible, truthfully, but do not fret! Things will get better…..um….soon. I hope……lol Next Chapter we go back with Kori and find out something that changes her life forever. Something serious.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS!


End file.
